vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuko Tani
|-|Yuko Tani= |-|Power Suit= |-|Vulture= Summary Yuko Tani (ユウコ・タニ) is a sergeant aboard the emigrant spaceship Aratrum who first appeared in the 2017 Godzilla film, GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. Yuko was both raised and schooled alongside Haruo Sakaki, however, in school she performed under Haruo's standard. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with Railguns | 8-B | High 7-A Name: Yuko Tani Origin: Godzilla Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Sergeant Major Powers and Abilities: |-|Yuko Abilities= Athletic Physical Characteristics, Trained Soldier, Future weapons designer and Expert pilot |-|Powered Suit= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Large Size (Type 0), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP Probe), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) |-|Vulture= All prior abilities with also Flight and Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (She is a trained soldier), Wall level with Railgun (Able to kill Servums with Railgun's shots) | City Block level (His attack potency should be comparable to his durability) | Large Mountain level (Able to hurt Godzilla Earth with its railguns) Speed: Athletic Human travel and reactions speed, Supersonic attack speed with Railgun | Superhuman travel, reactions (Power suits can move at 80 km/h), Supersonic attack speed with Railgun | At least Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Can dodge Godzilla Earth particle beam on mid air which is this fast) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 5 (Power suit can lift 4 tons) | At least Class 5 (Upgraded Power suit) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | City Block Class (Easily capable of cutting through Godzilla Filius armor) | Large Mountain Class (Said to be capable to perforate Godzilla Earth skin with enough speed) Durability: Athlete level | City Block level (Power suits can surivive direct physicall blows from Godzilla Filius) | At least Multi-City Block level (More durable than before to an unknown degree) Stamina: Athletic Human | Limitless due to not be a living being Range: Standar Melee range, Dozens of meters with guns | Several meters by sheer size, Dozens of meters with Power Suit | Several meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with railguns Standard Equipment: Gun, Power Suit, Vulture, Railguns, Computer and A.I.. Intelligence: Gifted. Yuko has an exceptional capacity for knowledge and intelligence, she knows a lot about sciences and combat strategy, she is the weapons designer. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Railgun:' Powered Suits and Vultures possess railguns with high fire power *'Durability:' Powered Suits are capable to survive Godzilla Filius physicall hits *'Flight:' Vultures can flight enough fast to dodge Godzilla Earth's Particle beam *'Electromagnetic pulse:' Powered Suits have the ability to charge an EMP probe Key: Yuko Tani | Powered Suit | Vulture Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Adults